Lost Love
by crasygrl
Summary: *New Chapter* Caitlin's love returns...will he be able to stay w/ her?...Evan cant sleep...will Caitlin help him? R/R plz...
1. Soul Mates

A young man gets off the bus. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a leather jacket. He couldn't believe how long he had been on that bus. The trip from Philly had made him tired and the whole time all he had worried about was if someone would notice that he didn't have a ticket. Now, all he wanted to do was to sleep until he could sleep no more. But he knew that he had to find a place where no one would notice him while he slept. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself so he headed toward the bushes where he could hide from everyone.  
  
~/~@  
  
Riding on Bandit's back, Caitlin pulls against the reins. Bandit obeys and stops immediately, finishing his stride as he reaches the cool shade of Caitlin's favorite tree. Caitlin slides of his bareback and reaches the ground. She sits beside the tree knowing that Bandit needs a rest from the strenuous pace that she had set for him. All she could think of was how she had to get away from the house. She could not take one more moment of Griffin's stupidity. He had been whining all day about how he liked Taylor and how she did not like him. She was going to tell him to "shut the fuck up!" but Dori walked into the room right before she could. She thought that she was going to kill herself if she didn't get away so she had to leave. Now, here she was, with her best friend and her favorite tree. All she could do was think of was how aggravating Griffin is. Then, out of the blue a new train of thought went off in her head like a canon. She suddenly realized how it had been almost two years since she had seen any of her friends from Philly. Yeah, she never told anyone about them, and yeah, no one knew that she had them, but how could she tell anyone? If she did she knew that they would be sent to orphanages for sure and she was not about to let that happen. She wished that she could see them. Especially Evan, her true love. She couldn't help but wonder if after these years he had moved on without her. It was two years ago and they were just 14 years old after all. He could have, but she knew in her heart that he didn't.  
  
~/~@  
  
The young man wakes up and realizes that it is a lot later than he had thought it was. He felt quite rested and was ready to start on his mission to find his lover. He knew she lived somewhere in this town. As he looked around he felt a slight throbbing surge through his stomach. He didn't like this place. It was nothing like what he was used to. It had so much space and the streets were not crowded like they were where he came from. He wondered how his lover could live in a place like this. But then he remembered that she had no choice. It was either come here or go to juvie, but then he thought, maybe juvie would have been better. "Enough!" he quietly yelled to himself. "I have to find her." The only thing that the old man from the camera store could tell him was that this was the town she was in. Yeah, he had told him almost two years ago, but it took him that much time to muster up enough courage to go find her and now that he was here he wasn't going to waste any time.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin decided that it had been enough time away from Griffin. She hoped that by the time she got back to the house he would be either gone or at least talking about a different subject than Taylor. He had been talking about her for at least three days straight and Caitlin was not going to hear anymore about it. Caitlin rode up in a slow but steady pace trying to see if Griffin was home. His bike was there, but she still hoped that he was gone even though now it was not very likely. She rode Bandit into the corral where she left him to join the other horses. Then she made her retreat back to the ranch still praying that Griffin was gone. Of course, Griffin was still there and to top it off he had now changed the topic from, I like her and she doesn't like me, to, I love her and she loathes me. Caitlin could not take it anymore and she went off. "How do you expect any girl to like you when you always whine like that?" she asked in an irritated tone. "What do you mean I always whine? I do not always whine!" "Yeah you do. I don't even know how your friends can stand it. You whine about everything!" "I do not!" said Griffin in a whining tone. "Yeah you do. You just did it there," answered Caitlin. "Damn it. All you ever do is whine, no wonder Taylor doesn't like you. How could she like you? If she did everyone would make fun of her and say how the only reason she goes out with a looser like you is because she can't stand you whining about her not liking you." "Yeah? Well, I don't see anyone liking you! I mean at least I have friends!" "I'd rather not have friends, than only have friends because I am annoying and everyone wants to make me shut up!" Dori walks in. "What are you two arguing about now?" she asks. "Nothing," they both respond simultaneously. "Well good, its time for dinner. Lets set the table."  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan knew exactly where to start searching for his lover. All he had to do was find where the library was first. He knew that once there, he could go online and find out what school she went to. He just hoped that her new parents didn't make her take their name or his search would be hopeless. Evan reached the library and walked up the stairs towards the entrance. He felt that everyone's eyes were on him, but they weren't. He knew that the only reason he felt that way was because he was in a new place. Once inside he quickly made his way to the computers. He sat down and began searching, thinking of everything he would say to his lover once he found where her school was. The librarian came over to him and said, "We are closing in five minutes, so please hurry with what you are doing because I do not want to have to wait for you to finish once we are closed." "Okay Mama, I will go as fast as I can," he told her. Then, like a gift from god telling him that they were meant to be, he found it. It was the only school in the town and he hoped that his lover went there. He planned to go there tomorrow to see if she was. He left the library with an uplifting satisfaction. If all went well, he would be back with his lover where they belonged, in Philly.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling because Griffin had left his shoes on them. She was going to be late, again. Griffin hadn't even gone to wake her up. "Hurry up Caitlin, your gonna miss the bus," said Griffin. "Nice of you to wake me up," replied Caitlin. "Don't you two start again. I'm not going to put up with another one of your little fights. Why can't you just get along for one day or even hour?" Dori said. They had been getting worse and fighting more lately and Dori couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew that Caitlin didn't have a lot of friends here and that Griffin was all upset about Taylor not liking him, but that was no reason for them to argue like this constantly. She had to find out what was going on, and soon. Beep beep. The bus was here. Good, thought Dori, I stopped them from having another battle and now I wont have to deal with them any more today, or at least until they get home. Caitlin and Griffin ran out the door. Caitlin felt a little different that morning. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something was going to happen today and she hoped that it was something good.  
  
Evan hurried to get to the school. He knew that today was going to be one of the best days of his life. He couldn't wait to see her. He sneaked in through the side door during the first period and stayed hidden dodging behind walls to make sure that no one saw him. All he had to do now was find her. He could either walk through the halls looking for her or wait until she passed him during passing periods. Either one he chose was risky. Walking the halls allowed any person out of class to see him, but waiting for her to pass allowed everyone to see him. He decided to go looking.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin was in her first period class. This is so boring she thought to herself. Why doesn't this guy ever shut up? All he does is talk and talk. There are so many better things that I can be doing right now. "Caitlin?" says Mr. Doris. "Um, yes, I mean, no. I mean, can you repeat the question?" stutters Caitlin. "I was asking what causes the DNA to be absorbed into the cell," said Mr. Doris very agitated. She never pays attention. She could be so smart. Why doesn't she just listen to anything I say, even if only for five minutes? She could do so much better than she is doing if she just paid attention. "Um, cuz it wants to be absorbed? No, I mean cuz the cell wall is thin?" stammers Caitlin some more as the giggles and laughter begins to emerge throughout the classroom. "Taylor?" asks Mr. Doris. Damn it. I am so stupid, thinks Caitlin as Taylor's answer and the giggles drown away from her mind. Well, whatever. The brief humiliation doesn't even faze her anymore and the class drags on.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan sneaks around another corner and attempts to peer into another window on another door. He almost was seen at the last one and he wasn't going to let himself get caught. As he pulls his head up so that only his eyes are showing over the ledge, the bell rings. Ding, ding, ding. He runs for a hiding place, but it is too late. Students charge out from every door and before he realizes it he is engulfed. Then, he sees her, not too far away heading down the hallway in the other direction. He stays about 20 steps behind her hoping that she will not notice. He wants his arrival to be a great surprise. He follows her to her locker and to her next class. He knows that he will have plenty of time to plan how he will allow her to see him.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin feels that someone is watching her as she moves from second period to third period. She doesn't look back though. She doesn't want to know who is following her. She brings her headphones up over her ears to blast away the feeling of eyes on her back.  
  
~/~@  
  
She hadn't felt that feeling since she left Philly. It was the feeling of Evan's eyes on her back. There was no way that any person was going to take that feeling from her. It was all she had left of him. She knew that if she turned to look it would no longer be her lover's feeling, but the person that was looking at her feeling. She would never turn to look. She just couldn't. She wanted it to be Evan so bad, but she knew that there was no way that he could be here, in Montana.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan follows her from one classroom to another trying to think of a way to surprise her and then he realizes. Then, the principal comes down the hallway. He doesn't know what to do or where to turn and then he sees it. There is a little dark storage room across the hallway from the classroom. He sneaks in and decides to wait until the next passing period.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin walks out of the classroom into the swarm of students in the hallway. She was about to fall asleep in that class and was so happy that it was finally lunchtime. She couldn't think of anything that would make her happier, than to go outside and start taking pictures. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a dark room by a strong hand. She couldn't see who it was. There were no lights on in this small room and the door had been shut behind them. Fear began to surge through her and she began to tense, which she did not normally do. She didn't know what was going on and then he spoke so soft that it was more like a whisper. "Caitlin," it had been two years since he had said her name and it had been burning within him the whole time like a fire ready to explode. He was surprised by the faintness at which it was released from his lips. "Evan? Is that really you?" all fear left her and she knew before he even answered. "Yeah, Cait. It is." "But how? Your suppose to be in Philly." "I know, I was, but I couldn't be without you any longer. I had to see you." "How did you find me?" "I asked the guy at the camera shop and he told me that they sent you here." "But I don't understand. How? Why now? What took you so long?" "I had problems, but lets not get into that now. Lets go somewhere where we can make up for lost time." "Okay," replied Caitlin. She had been waiting for an excuse to leave school that day and now she had the most perfect one that she could ever have. She glimpsed up toward him looking deeply into his eyes. Evan looked into her eyes too and knew exactly what she wanted. He leaned down and allowed his lips to lightly brush her's. The sensation of the touch ignited the flame that had been smothered by the forces that had held them apart. His hand grazed her face and he pulled her closer to him. It had been so long since he had felt her against him. The tender soft kiss turned into passion. He pushed her up against the door and then, with no notice, the door began to open. They stumbled out, Evan grabbing Caitlin so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Once they regained their composure they looked around to see who had opened the door, but there was no one around. They both laughed hysterically and ran out of the school together.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin brought Evan out to the most secluded place that she knew of. It was far into the woods and she knew that no one would find them there. They sat down on the dry grass and began to talk. First they talked about what had happened to Caitlin, then what Evan went through without her, and last they talked about their past and their future together. Before long it was sunset. Caitlin just sat there with Evan. She loved the feeling of security that he gave her when his arms were around her. She knew that they couldn't stay like this forever though. If she didn't go home soon she would be in even more trouble that she was already going to be in. She started to get up. "Come on. I will show you were I am staying so that you can come see me later tonight." "But I want to wait till its set." "Okay, but no later." As soon as the sun is set she leads Evan back to her house. "Wait here. My room is that one up there." She points out one of the upstairs bedrooms. "After 12 o'clock, come to my window and you can sleep in my room tonight instead of out here in the cold." "Okay, I will. See you tonight then love." "Bye," she replies. He pulls her in for one last kiss and as she walks slowly away their hands slowly separate from each other. Caitlin enters the house and passes by Griffin first. "Boy are you gonna get it. The rents are on a rampage and it is all because of you," says Griffin. Caitlin knows that they know. What am I going to say, is all she can think. I have to think of a good lie. Come on, I don't have much time; they have to have heard the door shut behind me. Caitlin walks around the corner. "Where have you been?" asks Jim, his beat red head about to pop off his skinny neck. "I can't believe you. Your teacher called and said that you missed your last two classes of the day and then you don't come back until after supper! Where have you been?" "I was.." (A long pause.) Damnit. What am I going to tell them? I can't tell them the truth. "I uh." "Out with it already! We know that this is a stall tactic. Just tell us where you were and why you left school," yells Dori. "Well, I was out talking a walk in the woods and I um.I um.I got lost." "You got lost? And why did you leave school early?" "Well, I don't like my last two periods anyways and I was out taking pictures at lunch and I saw a bird and it was hurt and I decided that I needed to help it." "Really? Well, where is the bird now?" Oh no, thought Caitlin. What am I going to say now? "Well, I helped it and it flew away." The first thing that popped into her head she said and then realized how it might not have been the best of answers. The argument continued with why was she lying and where did she really go. It even went so far as to mention why her and Griffin had been fighting so much and how the Lowes wished that she had more friends. They even added in how lucky she was that they took her in. It ended with Caitlin crying and the Lowes feeling sorry for her as they usually did.  
  
~/~@  
  
After the argument Caitlin had been sent to her room. The Lowe's knew that she was lying. They just didn't know why she had skipped school. It was like she was returning to her old ways almost and they thought of how she had come so far. To go back to her bad ways now would change her for the worse. Caitlin sat in her room waiting for the clock to strike twelve. She could hardly wait any longer. Then, Evan appeared at her window. She went to it as fast and as quietly as she could. She opened the window and he climbed through. Evan could tell that something was wrong by the look in Caitlin's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked away. "Nothing. Lets get out of here." They moved out the window and climbed down the wall. Then Evan grabbed Caitlin's hand. "I found this cool place I want to show you. Come on." He pulled Caitlin along through the woods and down a little stream that bubbled and gurgled. Caitlin liked the sound and then Evan stopped. They had reached a little cave-like area. It looked like Evan had planned to take her here all along even though she said that he could stay with her before. It had a blanket on the floor with candles all around. There was even a little spot in the ceiling where you could look up and see out into the night sky. Evan could tell by the glow in Caitlin's eyes that she loved it.  
  
~/~@  
  
They lay there for a while staring at the sky with the moon looking back down upon them. Caitlin was thinking of a way to make Evan stay with her forever, but then realized that it was impossible. She turned toward him so that she could look into his eyes. "You know that we can't last, don't you?" she asks. "What do you mean?" he replies with a thought of, where did this thought come from. "We can't do this. It is never going to work out. I mean, I'm here, and you are, well, you are everywhere." "I don't get what you're saying." "We won't last. You don't want to have to live with foster parents, or in an orphanage for that fact. If you stay with me that is what will happen. Someone finds you, you know we will be split again." "You don't think I know this? I do. Its just that, I love you, I try not to, but I can't stop." "Me too, I can't either." (Buffy & Angel theme song from innocence playing in the background.) Caitlin lies back on the blanket and Evan leans over. Their lips touch and his hands slowly caress her skin. He starts on her stomach and moves upward toward her breasts. Caitlin pulls his leather jacket down his arms feeling his bulging biceps through his t-shirt. She knows that clothes are going to hinder this experience. Evan's hands continue their journey on her skin with soft tender strokes. He helps her pull her shirt up over her head and then unzips her pants. His hand slides along her hip coming to her thong. He slips both her pants and the thong down her legs. Caitlin unzips Evan's pants and he pushes his body against her's. She feels his erection against her stomach. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Evan asks. "Yes," she replies softly. The light of the candles cast soft, magical orangeish glow of shadows against their half covered bare skin. Evan enters Caitlin and their pelvic thrust combine. Their hearts begin to beat as one. They truly were made for one another.  
  
~/~@  
  
The night fades away and soon it is morning. Evan wakes up to find Caitlin still lying on top of him, the ray of the sun peaking through the hole in the ceiling. He shifts her slightly to the side and dresses himself. All he could think was that last night was amazing. He sat on the ground staring at Caitlin knowing that he would always love her. Caitlin woke, rubbed her eyes and looked at Evan. She was so glad that he was still there. She had something to tell him. "I thought you would have left by now," she said, "But I am glad that you didn't. Maybe we can make this work. You never know." She gave him a little smile. "I can't. Last night was amazing, but I can't." "But why not?" asked Caitlin quite surprised. "You know why. I can't get caught and if I do, you know that you will not be able to live with yourself." "But we can work that out. Can't we?" "I don't think we can, but look, once I am 18 I will come back to you. It will only be about a year." "You promise?" "I promise." And with that last promise, Evan kisses her forehead and walkes away hoping that he has made the right decision.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin dresses herself, grabs the blanket and all the candles and heads home. That was the best night of her life. The only thing she would have changed was to have him stay with her. She knew that that was not possible though and knew that he would come back once he was 18. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get back into the house without anyone finding out that she had been gone all night. 


	2. Memories

Caitlin walks, runs, up to the ranch, almost dropping everything that is in her arms. She cant stop thinking of how great her night was, but she knows that if she doesn't get into her room by the time someone comes to wake her she is going to be in big trouble. Caitlin hides the blanket and the candles under a wheelbarrow thinking, I will come back later to bring this into the house. She shimmies up the drainpipe and climbs into her room through the window the same way she had left last night. "Phew, I think I got away with it," she whispers to herself.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin changes into new clothes and heads down the stairs. Griffen passes her on his way up with a slightly abnormal smirk on his face. Oh no! I think he knows, is all Caitlin can think. But how could he know and if he did wouldn't they be waiting in my room for when I climbed back in through the window? Caitlin is so nervous that she fears going down to eat breakfast. She knows that the Lowes are still upset with her from yesterday's skipping episode, and them finding out about her leaving in the middle of the night is only going to make things worse for her. She prays that Griffen hasn't said anything to them.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin grabs a handful of Cheerios and heads out the door. "Where do you think you are going?" asks Dori. "Out for a ride." "Not so fast. You have to help me with the animals today." "But I helped last weekend!" "Yeah, and you should be glad that you don't have to work every weekend for the rest of the month for the stunt that you pulled yesterday! It won't take too long, I promise." Thoughts of last night flashed through her brain. His warm skin, his soft lips, his tenderness. She can feel a tingle through her whole body. Evan, Evan, Evan. I can't wait until he comes back for me. "Caitlin! Are you coming?" Startled, reality flushes back in, engulfing and surrounding her. She leaves her thoughts of last night behind, only to be ventured when she is alone, and runs to catch up to Dori.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan walks towards the yellow bus. The commotion all around him is almost unbearable. He wishes that he could be back with Caitlin embracing her. The bus driver yells, "Last call for 9:00 bus ride to Philly!" Last time he had to get on the bus it was easy. He knew this time it would be harder. This was a new bus station and he didn't know their system for checking on tickets and everything else. Hoping they wouldn't ask for a ticket, he joined in the single file line and moved along with it. As he got closer to the entrance he though that he might just make it, but then he heard, "Ticket please?" He was surprised; he hadn't seen the bus driver standing at the front of the bus asking everyone that got on for their ticket. Evan quickly recovered. "Oh, um...My mom is in the bathroom, she has my ticket. She told me to get our seats. Can I just get on the bus now and then she can give you my ticket once she gets on?" Evan asks the bus driver very calmly. He had been used to lying his whole life, ever since he was 10, and he was pretty good at it too. "I'm sorry son, I can't allow that. You see if I let you on without a ticket, then I will have to let the next kid that asks me to get on the bus without a ticket on and I just can't do that. You'll have to go tell your mom that it's against the rules." Evan hurried away toward the bathrooms acting like he was going to get his mom. Damnit, he thought. I almost made it. Oh well, I guess that means I will just have to buy one. Evan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Just my luck, he thought as he looked inside it. He only had $4 and the trip was going to cost him a lot more than that. If only I hadn't spent all my money on those candles and the blanket, but he knew that his money had been well spent. The night would not have been as special as it was if he hadn't had bought those items.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin had spent the whole morning helping Dori and was pretty sure that she didn't know anything about what she had done last night. She was glad about that. "Okay, I think we are done," states Dori. Caitlin jumps from where she was sitting, still holding a sick kitten in her arms. "Really? Can I go now?" "Well, don't sound too excited there. Remember from now on you have to tell us where you are going and you have to be home by sunset." Caitlin gave her a "yeah, yeah, I know" look and set the kitten down on the table. "I'm going with Bandit to my favorite tree. You know where that is. And don't worry, I'll be home by sunset." She ran out the door and down the street to their ranch. She couldn't wait to get out and tell Bandit all about what had happened last night. She knew he would understand everything.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan scanned the crowd of people. No one had really stricken him as someone that could help him yet. He knew exactly what kind of person to look for. Most of the time he would pick someone old or someone that wouldn't notice anything. He would wait until they were away from all the other people and then strike. This is going to be hard, he thought. But he had done it in even more crowded places than this before and sometimes the more crowded the easier it was. All he had to do was pick the right person and move at the right time. As he stood looking through the faces, he thought back on when Caitlin and him would do this in the big city. She was so good at it and had it mastered by the time he meet her at age 9. She always knew exactly what person to attack and sometimes they would even give it to her if she just asked them with that "please help me look." Evan remembered back on how one time she even use the line of, "My parents died in a car accident and my little brother is sick." The lady brought her and Max, one of the other kids, into her home for almost a week straight. The lady was so nice, but one night she called social services and there was no way either Caitlin or Max were going to be put in an orphanage, even though the lady told them that she would adopt them. They knew that it was time to leave. Evan slowly regained his thoughts and looked through the crowd some more. He had his victim. She was an old lady that looked about 60-65. She had white hair and held a purse that was slung over her shoulder and toward her back. He followed her from a distance noticing the length of her strides and the angle at which her hands were out towards the front of her. He knew this would be an easy take down.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin rode Bandit silently into the woods, following the well-known path to her long awaited destination. Once there she slid off his back and sat down at the base of the tree. She drifted off into a content state of mind. She thought about how life had been before she came to Montana, about Evan, and all her other friends that no one else knew about. How she missed her old life, but she was happy with the way things were going for her now. "Oh Evan," she spoke his name so softly that even if anyone had been near her they would not have heard her. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right then. A flood of memories came rushing back to her and she sorted through them slowly. She could see him running at age 10, from what she did not know, he never did tell her what he was running from that day they first met. ~~~He ran right into her that day and they toppled down. He landed on top of her with a look of so much fright that the emotion almost leaped from him into her. "Watch where you're going!" Caitlin yelled without looking up to see the face of who ran into her and when she did she was sorry for what she had said. "I didn't mean it. It's just that.umm.never mind. You would never understand." Evan rolled off her still looking to see if what was chasing him had followed him into the alley. He jumped up and offered a hand toward her. Caitlin took it and he helped pull her to her feet. She looked in the direction which he had came. "What were you running from?" she asked. "Nothing," he answered looking toward his feet, "Nothing." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself that what had just happened had never really happened, but it did and it would be with him forever. "Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around the city some other time. Bye!" Caitlin started to walk away. She had places to go and things to do. Living on her own wasn't as easy as it seemed like it would be and she knew that if she stayed in one place to long sooner or later she would get caught by someone or worse, the cops. "Wait!" Evan called out to her. He knew there was something about her that was different from most other kids. He knew that he needed her. "What now?" Caitlin whipped around seeming a little pissed that she had been stopped from her exit. "Where are you going? What are you doing today?" Evan asked her very timidly. He did not want to upset her anymore than she already was, but he knew that he couldn't let her leave without him. "To tell you the truth, I dunno yet," answered Caitlin. She had been so used to just doing whatever popped into her head, that she never made plans anymore. "Well, can I come with you? I mean if you don't want me to I wont it's just that I thought I should maybe get you something or do something for you because I ran into you." Evan justified the idea well and was almost sure that Caitlin would let him join her. "You want to do something for me?" Caitlin asked with a sly look on her face getting more pissed of by the minute, "Then leave me the fuck alone!" Evan was hurt by this, but he tried not to show it. He could tell that Caitlin was a person that read into what people felt and knew how to use it to her advantage. Just then they both heard sirens waling and then a cop car came tearing into the alley. "Shit, cops!" Caitlin yelled. They both took off running, Caitlin down a little side street and Evan down an area that was full of clotheslines and trash cans. The cops jumped out of the car and went after them. One chasing Evan and one chasing Caitlin. Evan dashed and dodged his way through the obstacles running as fast as he could. It was a good thing he was so small. He lost sight of the cop and crept into a trash can flipping it over so that there was no way the cop would be able to see him. He waited a few moments until the cop passed by. He slowly removed the can from his head and knew that he was safe. But what about the girl? was all he could think of. He started back to were they had split, but heard her yell. I have to get to her, he thought. Evan ran down the side street and tried to catch up to her. He noticed a short cut and took it. He came out a few seconds ahead of her and she came up running. He grabbed on to her as she past and pulled her into the short cut. They both jumped into a dumpster barrel and sat there until the cop went by. "Damn it, we lost them again," said one cop, as the second one came running up behind him. "That was the same girl wasn't she?" asked the second one, out of breath from the run. "I think so," answered the first, "but who was that boy that was with her? I've never seen him before." "Who knows, these kids come from all over the U.S. and all settle in our city." "Well, lets get going. There is no way we are going to find them now." The cops leave the area and Evan and Caitlin jump out of the dumpster. They had been so quiet while the cops were there and until they knew that they were gone that neither one of them wanted to say anything. Evan was first to break the silence. He looked toward Caitlin and said, "Well, that was close." "A little too close," replied Caitlin. "Well, now that we've been in a dumpster together, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Evan," he stated with a smirk across his face slowly growing into a smile. Caitlin smiled back, "I'm Caitlin." She knew that this was the beginning of what was to be a long and great friendship. Evan knew it too.~~~ Bandit moved toward Caitlin and nudged her with his nose. "Oh crap!" she yelled. She had lost track of time and now the sun was setting. She knew that she was never going to get home in time and that once again the Lowes were going to be very upset with her. She jumped up onto Bandit and rode home as fast as she could pushing Bandit to his limit.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan crept into position. He needed to do it now if he was ever going to get on a bus for Philly today. No one was around and he knew that this was the time to do it. Even if someone came around the next corner by the time she would have noticed what had happened he would be gone. He took a step back, then aimed for the old lady. He bumped into her causing her to drop her purse. "Oh, I am so sorry," he said watching the lady's bag fall to the ground, open, and spill its contents out onto the street, her wallet glistening in the slowly sinking sun's light. "Let me help you get that." He reached down placing the woman's belongings back into the bag, as she watched him, waiting for them to be returned to her. He handed the purse back to her. "Here you go. I really am sorry about that." "That's quite alright young man," she said once her belongs were back in her hands. "Thank you." She carried on and walked down the street heading to wherever she was going. Evan reached down into his coat pocket. He placed his hand on a bulging, hard object. He pulled his hand out and there it was, her wallet. He hoped that she had enough money in it so that he could buy his ticket back to the city. Just as he opened the wallet to look he heard the lady yelling in the distance. "My wallet! My wallet has been stolen!" She points toward him and Evan knows that it is all over. He tries to run, but when he turns around there is a deputy standing in his passage way. "Um.Hi," Evan says with a little nervous smile on his face. "Come with me son," states the cop. Evan knows that running will be a bad idea. He is not on his own turf and he has no place to run. He follows him back to the station.  
  
~/~@  
  
Caitlin gets home just after the sun dips behind the hills and the night takes over the whole sky. She runs into the house yelling, "I'm home, I'm home!" "That's great," replies Griffen sarcastically. He looks up from his schoolwork. "Where is everyone? And why are you doing homework on a Saturday night?" "Well, Dad is down at the station. And Mom is upstairs. As for my homework, why do you care?" answers Griffen slightly annoyed. "I don't," replies Caitlin as she sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She clicks through the first couple of shows until she finds Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work here." "As a matter of fact, yes. Go upstairs if you want to work. This is the living room, its free domain." She smirks and knows that she has won.  
  
"Oh really?" asks Griffen thinking otherwise. "Yeah," Caitlin replies with a slightly curious look on her face, "It's free domain. I can be in here if I want to." Griffen looks at her. "Would you say that if I told you that I found something hidden out underneath a wheelbarrow near your window today?" "What are you talking about?" Caitlin, surprised, thinks back to the morning. Oh shit. I forgot to go back and bring in the blanket and candles. He knows. Griffen looks her in the face. "Where were you last night?" "I was in my room, sleeping," was all she could reply. What else could she have said? Out with her old boyfriend having sex? Griffen would have liked the sound of that too much. She already knew he was one up on her and didn't want to give him any more information. "That's not what I think. I went in your room last night and you weren't there. I think you left the house. But here is my question, why the candles? I get the blanket. It was cold out last night, but the candles. Those stump me." "I don't know what you are talking about. I was in my room!" "Liar!" Caitlin begins to feel like something isn't right. She knows that Griffen knows, but why would he keep it a secret? "What do you want?" she asks him. "I want for you to talk to Taylor and get her to like me." "Are you crazy? I can't do that. It doesn't work that way." "I think it will, if you don't want to be grounded forever and never be trusted again." Griffen won this round, but Caitlin knew that she would get him back somehow.  
  
~/~@  
  
Jim walked into the house. He couldn't believe what had happened today. Stuff like this just didn't happen everyday. "Supper time!" called Dori. Everyone came running into the kitchen. They all sat down and were ready to eat. "You'll never believe what happened today," said Jim as he started to pass the food around the table. "What happened?" asked Griffen. He was always curious about what happened on his father's job whenever he felt it was important enough to talk about. "Well, it was a normal day, nothing really bad happened, but then, around 6 or so Pete, the new deputy brought in this kid." Everyone had begun to eat and Caitlin's ears began to perk. She normally wasn't interested in Jim's job, but she knew something was going to be different about this story. "Now this isn't just a regular kid. You know, he's not from around here. I could tell as soon as he walked through the door. He had a leather jacket and seemed to know everything he could about his surroundings." Caitlin perked up even more at the word leather. Her guts were telling her that something bad was about to be said. "He scanned the room as soon as he entered, it seemed like he was making little notes of it." "Why was he brought in?" Griffen asked. He never could wait until his dad got to the juicy parts of the job. "I'm getting there. Hold your horses," Jim replied and continued with his story. "His name was Evan Steamer and he was caught stealing from Mrs. Baker." Caitlin's jaw dropped. "You said E-E-Evan St-Steamer?" she stuttered over his name, surprised to hear it come out of Jim's mouth. "Yeah, Evan Steamer," Jim replied. "Anyways, he was caught stealing from Mrs. Baker, but this is the part that you will never believe. He's from Philly, he got here yesterday, and is 17 with no legal guardian." "He has no parents? How sad," Dori's happy face had turned to a depressed one in a matter of a few minutes. Caitlin could only think that's not sad. He's lucky. "Is he going to be charged with anything?" asked Caitlin anxious to know the answer. "Well, no," that's good thought Caitlin. "Mrs. Baker," continued Jim, "said that she didn't want to press charges. Instead she wanted someone in our town to become his legal guardian." Well, that wont happen was all Caitlin could think. The last time someone tried to do that to Evan he locked them in a room with no phone and took off leaving them there and not telling anyone. They were stuck in that room for 3 days straight. "Have you talked to anyone about this?" asked Dori. Don't bother, thought Caitlin, it's not like he will stay anywhere you put him. "Not yet, first I am going to make a list of people that I think would be able to handle him." Sounds like he's a convict or something. Handle him? He isn't a bad guy, is what Caitlin thought to that. It took all of Caitlin's strength to not say anything and Griffen must have read this off her face. "What's wrong Caitlin?" he asked. "Nothing," she answered. "Yeah, so I am going to see who might want to adopt him and see if I can arrange something," Jim continues. Caitlin couldn't hold back any longer. "What if Evan doesn't want to be adopted? What if Evan can take care of himself on his own? What if all you cause by having someone adopt him is heartache? You don't even know Evan. How can you make a decision that Evan is going to have to live with for the rest of his life if you don't even know him?" Jim turned toward Caitlin. "Is this how you feel toward us?" They hadn't figured out that she knew him. That was a close one; she thought they would find out for sure. "No, it has nothing to do with you. It's all about Evan and what he really wants. Why don't you ask him and find out? I mean, I wouldn't think that he would want to be adopted." "What do you mean that you wouldn't think that he would want to be adopted?" asks Jim, Dori waiting for her answer too. "I just mean that he might not want it," Caitlin has blown it. She hasn't come right out and said that she knows him, but Dori and Jim have the idea pondering in their heads. It is only a matter of time before one of them asks. Dori can't ponder the question anymore and asks, "Do you know Evan?" Then, it hits Griffen. She was out last night. She was out with Evan, whoever he was. Now he knew the whole thing and he was sure that he would get what he asked for from her. "Yeah, I do," answered Caitlin. She couldn't take it anymore she had to tell them that she knew him. "But he isn't like other guys. You can't just tell him to live with people if he doesn't want to. He won't stay with them. You have to let him pick and you have to get to know him before you will be able to know who he will allow to be his guardian." "Well, if its okay with you Dori, maybe we should have him stay here for the time it takes for us to set something up. That way we will be able to get to know him and everything." "I don't think that's such a good idea, Dad," Griffen states. "Why not?" asks Jim. Caitlin gives Griffen an evil stare and Griffen knows to stay away from the topic of Evan and her. "Um, oh nothing. It will be fine," as he changes his mind at the thought of both Caitlin and Evan beating him into the ground. "Good, then I will go and get him from the station in the morning. He can share your room Griffen." "Yeah, I guess so," answered Griffen.  
  
~/~@  
  
Supper drifted on and all Caitlin could think about was how great her life was going to be with Evan living under the same roof. She knew it wouldn't last long. He would take off, or he would be adopted and then take off, but she knew for the time that it would last it would be great. She just had to make sure that the Lowes wouldn't find out how deeply in love they were and this would be hard because Griffen already had an idea. 


	3. Jail Bound

Dinner ends. Caitlin is so excited and can't wait until tomorrow morning. She runs upstairs to her room. She wants tomorrow to be a great day for Evan. She already knows that it will be a great day for her.  
  
***  
  
Evan is sitting in the dark, cold, jail cell. He has been there for about 5 hours now and he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. He has already read the graffiti on the walls and has finished counting the tiles on the floor. He looks up toward the deputy. "Can't you just let me go?" he asks, slightly annoyed. "Let you go? No, I can't let you go," responds the new deputy. "But the lady isn't gonna press charges. Come on, just let me go," he whines at the deputy trying to act desperate, but there is no way he is getting out of jail tonight. Not on this deputy's watch. "No! I'm not letting you go! Now, stop asking me!" yells the deputy. Evan looks away and wonders why he wont just let him go. Normally when he gets caught and there are no charges they let him go as soon as they know, but here it was different. They were keeping him longer than they needed to. He couldn't take the suspense of not knowing why they were keeping him so he asks, "Why are you keeping me here? I told you, the lady isn't pressing charges. Just let me go already." The deputy was getting annoyed. He didn't like Evan at all. As a matter of fact he thought he was quite annoying. He decided to tell him so that he would shut up. "Look, the reason you are still here is because the lady said she wouldn't press charges if we could find you a nice home here in High River Valley." Evan's pulse started to race. 'I'm going to be stuck here forever,' he thought. "What do you mean? There is no way I am going to stay here. No way!" The tension was building within him and he couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted to do was get away from this town and take Caitlin with him. "Just relax. The sheriff is coming to get you tomorrow morning. He just called me and told me that you get to stay at his house until we find some nice people to take you in. All you have to do is just stay in here for one night." The deputy didn't realize that Evan had meant stay in the town. Evan wanted to get out. Out of the town, out of the jail cell, but he couldn't go anywhere. He was locked up. He decided that if he was ever going to get away from this town he would need some sleep. He closed his eyes and before his head hit the rough, brown, pillow he was asleep and in his own dreamland.  
  
***  
  
Caitlin entered her dark room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her CD player and put in her favorite CD, which was "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album." She fast forward through the first 13 songs and put on Wild Horses, by The Sundays. She walked over to her closet and reached up, on her tiptoes, to the top shelf. She pulled down an old, beat-up box that no one knew she had. She walked to her bed and sat down on the soft cushiony comforter. She opened the box and there, within it were her most valuable pictures. Caitlin has been taking picture since before her mother passed away. She looked through the box and found some old ones of her and her mother together. She missed her mother and wished that she had never died. As she continued to look through the box she came across a picture of Evan. Thoughts and visions flooded her mind. 'Evan, Evan, Evan, I cant wait until you are here with me forever.' She held the picture close to her heart and then lifted it to her lips, kissing it softly, remembering what had happened the other night. Griffen barged through the door and Caitlin jumped spilling the pictures all over the place. "What are you doing?" Griffen asked her. It was only 8:00 and Caitlin never went to bed this early. "I'm, I'm, nothing," she stuttered over her words and her eyes quickly glanced to the mess of pictures scattered on the floor. Griffen motion toward them, "Don't! Those are mine. Just leave them," but it was too late. Griffen was already at them and picking them up. "Who is this?" he asked. Caitlin looked at the picture he was holding up. It was her mother and a shot of pain ran through her body. Tears welled up in her eyes and Griffen knew that he should have never asked. "It, it, it's my mom," she told him as a tear fell to the floor. Griffen looked into her eyes and could see the pain that he had brought about in her. He had never seen any of these pictures before and as he continued to help her pick them up and put them into the box he realized that Caitlin had been torn away from her life when she came here. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said softly. Griffen finished helping Caitlin clean up the pictures and left both the room and her in silence, with only the low hum of the song playing in the background. 


	4. Freedom

Caitlin didn't get much sleep that night. She drifted off around 5:30 in the morning. She had spent much of it crying into her red satin pillow over the death of her mother. The drops from her tears had stained it even darker than it already was. Griffen had been the first one of the Lowe's to ever see the picture. Caitlin didn't mind that he asked her who it was. She just wished that she hadn't started to cry in front of him and she hoped that it was too dark for him to see the tears that had formed in her eyes. When she did awake from her 2 hours of sleep, she was full of excitement. She couldn't wait until she could see Evan. She hoped that Jim would invite her to go pick him up from the station. Caitlin ran down the stairs. She was up even before Griffen today, which was unusual for her. As she came to the bottom of the stairs she stopped, 'Okay, calm down, if they know that you are this excited there is no way they are going to let Evan stay here long. Just relax and play it cool. It's no big deal.' But it was a big deal. It was a very big deal. Caitlin rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen trying to act normal. She was normally very good at acting, but today she couldn't hide her smile for more than 10 seconds. "Well, you seem very happy today," Dori said with a smile on her face, noticing that this was the first time Caitlin seemed the least bit happy in about 6 months. "Are you going to go down to the station with Jim to get Evan?" she asked. This surprised Caitlin. It was just what she had been hoping for, but wasn't brave enough to ask for. She looked at Dori with a don't-kid-me- this-way look and smiled. "If you want to go with him I'm sure he will let you. All you have to do is ask," stated Dori. This scared Caitlin though. So many times before she had asked people to do things for her or allow her to go with them and they always seemed to turn her down. "Can you ask him for me?" she asked Dori. Dori knew how hard of a time Caitlin was having these last past months and if anyone else had asked she would have said no in an instant, but it was Caitlin who asked so she reluctantly responded with an, "Okay." Caitlin's smile grew even bigger and Dori thought that she might blind the next person that entered, the way it was gleaming through the room.  
  
~/~@  
  
  
  
Dori talked Jim into allowing Caitlin to join him for the ride to the station and picking up Evan. Jim was unwilling to at first, but Dori told him how excited she was to see her friend and that it wouldn't be right to not let her go. In the car Jim told Caitlin, "Look, I don't know when you last saw your friend, but he might look differently. It looks like he fell in with a bad crowd in the city and he still won't tell us why he has come here." This didn't surprise Caitlin like Jim thought it would. She had been in that bad crowd in the city. It was her family, but she would never tell anyone here about them. She couldn't. She couldn't endanger all their lives just so that she didn't have to keep secrets from people anymore. Jim continued to talk about all different things Caitlin should and shouldn't do, but they just went in one ear and out the other. She was too busy thinking of how she was going to make it look like this was the first time in 2 years that she had seen Evan. She was also trying to think of a signal that would let Evan know this, but she wasn't a good planner and decided that it would be better to just forget the planning and let things happen. Jim pulled the car into the parking lot and parked in his reserved spot like he did everyday. Caitlin put on her surprised face and got out of the car. Jim walked up to the door and motioned for Caitlin to follow him. She hated this place ever since Jim had charged her with auto-theft, but in order to see her love she had to go in. Caitlin followed Jim through the halls to his office, where he put down his coat and hat and then started to look over his paper work for the day. Caitlin was too anxious to just stand there waiting for him to be done. She had to see Evan and now. "Come on. What are you doing paper work for? Lets go let Evan out of that jail cell," she said and with that she grabbed the keys to the cell off his desk and ran into the back. "Caitlin! Caitlin! Wait! Not yet!" Jim called after her, but it was too late. She was already in the room and unlocking Evan's cell. Jim ran in and pushed the door shut just before Evan was able to fit out through the opening. "I said wait. Not yet. I still have some paper work that I need to fill out before I let him out," Jim said in a stern voice that shattered Caitlin's spirits and caused her to back away from him almost in fear. "Sorry, I didn't know," Caitlin responded and sulkily walked back out to his office. She sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs, while he finished his paper work. It was taking him a long time and Caitlin was getting impatient, but she knew that she had to wait. He was already mad at her for running back there once. "Jim?" Caitlin couldn't take the silence anymore. She had to see if she could do something other than wait for him to finish. "Yes, Caitlin?" he asked knowing that she wanted to ask him something. "Can I, um, can I, can I go and talk to Evan while I wait for you?" she asked him. He responded with a simple, "Yeah," and Caitlin's spirits were revived. She went into the back room. With the click of the door softly closing behind her Evan's eyes rose from the floor to look at her. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure that you would be sent home after the way that guy yelled at you." "That's just Jim. It's okay. I guess I wasn't supposed to let you out. He said that he had paper work." "Do you live with him? Isn't he the sheriff?" Evan's thoughts were running through his head. 'This might be okay after all. If I get to live with Caitlin this could be so much fun.' "Yeah, I live with him and yeah, he's the sheriff." Evan cut her off at that, responding with, "You mean I get to live with you?" he asked making sure he was following the information she was giving him correctly. A smile spread across Evan's face as Caitlin responded, "Yeah, you get to live with me, but listen, I gotta tell you something before anyone else comes." Slowly the smile started to fall away. Evan was fearful of what she was going to say. She continued with, "They don't know that we were out the other night. All they know is that I know you and nothing else. I sort of would like to keep it that way for a while too. The only one that might have an idea of what is going on is Griffen, but I don't think he will say anything. Not yet anyways. He will want to make sure it is true before he says anything." Relief spread throughout Evan's body as he realized that what she was saying wasn't too serious. As Caitlin spoke, Evan had moved closer and closer to the bars that separated them. He tried to reach through them to pull her in for a kiss, but his arms couldn't get through far enough and the more he tried to push them through the bars the farther Caitlin backed away from him. "What's wrong with you? No one is going to see us in here. It will be okay," he said noticing her motion and body language. He hadn't counted on her backing away even though she had just given him that little speech. He had just thought it was no big deal, but obviously it was. "Nothing, it's just that I don't want to get caught in here kissing you. I mean what if Jim comes in? He can't know about us," Caitlin said and just as she finished that statement they heard a slight click and in walked Jim. "Okay, I'm done. Lets get this guy outta here." Jim walked over to the cell and unlocked it. Evan walked out a little timid at first, but when Caitlin moved toward him and wrapped her arms around him he knew that everything would be all right. Evan decided that he would let her dictate the relationship while the Lowe's were around. He didn't want to mess up anything she had with them, whether it was their trust or anything else. He thought to himself as they walked out and away from the station in silence, 'This is gonna be great!' 


	5. Final Night

Evan lied awake on the floor in Griffen's room. As he stared up at the poster of Buffy on the ceiling, he realized how much he didn't trust Griffen. He knew that Griffen knew things about him and Caitlin and this made him uneasy. Even though Griffen had fallen asleep a long time ago and he should have gone to sleep too, all Evan could think of was how Caitlin and him were going to keep their love a secret. Evan couldn't think anymore. He slowly and quietly pulled the sheets off him and stood up. 'I wonder if Caitlin is still up?' he thought to himself as he exited Griffen's room and tiptoed down the hallway to Caitlin's door. Caitlin was almost asleep when Evan opened her door. A soft ray of light exposed the figures in the room, landing on Caitlin's face showing its soft curves. She shifted slightly under the ray and it fell across the satin pillow. "Cait?" Evan whispered into the room. "Cait? Are you awake?" There was no response so he opened the door more and quietly entered the room, making sure to close it behind him. The only light in the room now was coming from the window, which was open, allowing the moon's beams to shine through hitting Evan to show his ribbed chest. "Caitlin?" he asked again, still a whisper. Caitlin moved slightly again, "What?" she murmured him. "Cait, I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked her. Caitlin shifted to the other side of her queen size bed and Evan took this as an invite. He pulled the sheets down and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close next to him. "I love you," he said softly into her ear. Caitlin snuggled back into him. She loved his warmth against her body. "I love you too." Evan's warm hand moved across her stomach. Chills were sent down Caitlin's spine. His hand glided over her in soft circular motions moving up her body. He reached her mountainous peaks and caressed her skin. Caitlin moved her hand to his, pulling his hand back down to her stomach. "We can't, not now," she told him, but he could tell that she didn't really want him to stop. He moved his hand to her neck, softly brushing her hair away. He pulled her in closer and kissed it softly. Tickles were sent down her body. His kisses continued to her ear where he began to nibble. "We can't do this. Not now," Caitlin mumbled. She couldn't take it. The sensation flew through her body. He had found her spot and Evan knew it. He didn't stop and she whispered again. "We can't, not now. Please, Evan, don't." She was losing control, any longer and she would have given in to him. He stopped; she turned toward him wondering why and then knew. "Why?" he asked, "Why can't we?" He knew the answer she would give him 'Because we are in the Lowe's house,' but knew that there must be some other reason too. She had never resisted so much before. He wondered why he felt like he needed her so much, tonight, more than any other night before. "I need you. I need you now," he whispered softly, not giving her time to respond to the question he had just asked. "We can't. They will know. The noise," Caitlin was trying to make excuses even though she knew they wouldn't work. They never worked. "We can be quiet. You know that we can. Come on. Please?" Evan asked her. She couldn't turn him down. She needed him at that moment just as much as he needed her. Evan kissed her softly, letting her feel his passion through his lips. He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. He kissed her again, more passion-filled than ever before. The kiss became driven and he brought his hand to her face. Their bodies became intertwined as they rolled from one side of the bed to the other. Soon enough their clothes became obstacles once again and were flung to the floor beside the bed. With cool sheets and the warmth of Evan's body against her's Caitlin knew that she couldn't stop. She had to continue. She needed to feel the touch of his hands, the look of his eyes upon her, and the pleasure that they would reach together. She needed it now, more than ever, knowing that at any given day Evan could leave without saying. Their bodies began to mesh and Evan began to make soft, slight groans that no one, but Caitlin could hear. With his rhythmic sounds Caitlin became more aroused than she ever thought was possible. She needed to cry out, but knew that if she did there would be great problems. She bit down on Evan's neck, leaving indentations, to stop the cry. The pain she inflicted on Evan made him thrust harder. Trying to reach ecstasy faster than was physically possible. Caitlin couldn't bear it any longer. Just as Evan reached his peak, so did she. She let out a cry that pierced through the silent night air. Evan looked at her surprised by the sound. Almost completely out of breath she looked back at him and told him "I couldn't hold it in any longer." She giggled and Evan smiled at the thought that he had caused her to break the silence. Then, fear struck him.  
  
~/~@  
  
Down the hall Griffen was awakened by the cry. He sat up in his bed and looked to the floor where a pile of sheets lay, but no Evan. He heard a soft giggle and decided to go check it out. As he walked out of his room he bumped into Jim who had been awakened by the same cry. "Griffen? What are you doing up? Go back to sleep. I will make sure everything is alright," Jim said. "But Dad, Evan isn't in my room. He's gone," Griffen responded. "What? Where did he go? When did he leave?" Jim asked Griffen, but then he realized where he was. He hurried to Caitlin's room and the door flew open. "Where is he?!" he yelled at her. "Where is who?" Caitlin asked, pretending to have just awakened from the slamming of the door opening. 'I hope he made it down the drainpipe alright. And I hope he makes it into the house before they go downstairs to check,' were the thoughts that flashed through her head. "Evan! Where is he?" he asked her again and glancing around the room he noticed that there was no Evan there. 'I should stall, he is gonna need more time,' was all Caitlin could think. "I dunno, maybe he went to the bathroom. How am I supposed to know? He wasn't sleeping in my room. Ask Griff," Caitlin answered with an innocent look on her face. "Griff just realized that he was missing," answered Jim. "Well, maybe you should check the rest of the house," Caitlin responded. With that she turned her back to Jim and lied back down, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep. Jim took this hint and left her to be, 'I hope he made it in. I can only stall for so long,' thought Caitlin as she heard her door shut behind her.  
  
~/~@  
  
Evan had heard the commotion coming down the hallway. He jumped off of Caitlin and threw back on his boxers while she quickly threw back on her shirt. "What am I going to do?" Evan asked Caitlin. "I dunno. Um, wait, I got it! Climb out the window and come in the front door. Then make like you were hungry or had to go to the bathroom or something." Evan knew why he loved Caitlin so much. He could always count on her quick thinking to get them out of a jam. He kissed her softly and exited the window just as the door opened and Jim barged in. Evan shimmied down the drainpipe and ran around to the front door making sure to be as quiet as possible. 'Good thing Cait told me about the hidden key,' he thought as he picked up the key and moved the welcome door mat back to it's original place. Fumbling a little with the key and lock, finally he got them to work and the door opened. He put the key back and walked in, making sure to quietly relock the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen. He heard someone behind him. It was Jim. He walked to the refrigerator and made like he was fixing himself something to eat. "What are you doing down here?" Jim asked him. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here and get something to eat. I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked in his most innocent voice, hoping that Jim didn't know about what had really just happened. "I heard something, but it couldn't have been you. I guess I was hearing things. When you're done go upstairs and go to sleep. Oh, and try not to wake everyone," Jim responded as he walked back upstairs still a little confused about what had happened. Evan quickly made himself something to eat and then dashed upstairs into Caitlin's room. He jumped into the bed beside her and pulled her against him once more. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to sleep without her. Caitlin turned to him, "That was a close one and don't forget that you have to be back in Griff's room before he wakes up." "I know, I know."  
  
***  
  
A/N: okay, so.how do u guys like it so far? Is it good? I really don't know where I am going with it tho...If you have ne ideas at all plz give them to me.I was thinking maybe making her get pregnant, or maybe have Griffen find out and then tell the rents, but I really dunno, and I really need some help.or, I could always just stop it here.like I was gonna stop it in the first chapter.but u said to keep writing.& I was gonna end it in the 2nd chapter, but again u said to keep writing.& now I dunno where to go with it, so send ne ideas this way.and since I dunno what im gonna do.it might take a while for the next chapter so ill apologize now.sry for the wait.but thanks for all the reviews so far, & send the ideas.plz.im begging u. 


	6. credits

The End  
  
Cast Caitlin Evan Griffen Jim Dori Bandit  
  
A/N: well, I would like to tell all of those that have enjoyed reading my story why I wrote it. It all started when I was searching for a place to put a story. I wanted it to be read by many people. I picked Caitlin's Way because I thought that that would happen. I decided to make it an NC-17 story because I when I first started to write my story there were only PG and PG-13 stories in this section. I thought that it would be nice for me to have the only NC-17 story in this area and well, I wanted to liven up your rates to choose from. I'm sorry to say this, but this is my last chapter to the story. Some might even call them the credits. I plan to write out some bloopers though, so if you want a laugh you can read them when they are up. Thanks for all your great reviews and feel free to write them about this chapter too.  
  
***  
  
Bloopers.  
  
A young handsome man got up from his seat as he heard the driver call out, "Last stop in High River Valley!" He walked to the front of the bus, stopped for a moment and took a deep breath ready to embark on his new journey. "Hurry up!" the driver yelled at him. He was the only one exiting the bus and now everyone's eyes were upon him. He turned and glared at the man taking the first step down toward the ground. He missed the step and began to fall. He tried to grab onto the railing but missed. Everyone began to laugh at him before he even hit the ground. He landed in a muddy puddle with a big splash, drenching himself. He looked back up at the driver who closed the door, pulling the bus away and splashing more water onto him.  
  
***  
  
Caitlin was angry. She didn't know what else to do. She heard a soft tap on her window. She looked over to see her love, Evan. She smiled and moved toward the window and opened it. He climbed inside. "What's wrong?" he whispered her seeing the pain on her face. "Nothing. Let's get out of here," she answered. "And be quiet. Dori and Jim can't know that I'm leaving." Evan stepped back out through the window. It was so quiet that if a pin were to drop he would be able to hear it. His foot lost its' grip and he fell to the hard ground below. "Ouch!" he yelled. Caitlin heard him below. "Shut up! I told you to be quiet! Dori and Jim can't know that I'm leaving!" she screamed out the window to him. She began to move through the window to follow him, but the crack of her door made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
*** 


End file.
